Carrying on of when paths collide
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: The rest of the fic. I offered to finish it for LadyDantesGirl cause she didn't intend to continue it, so here it is ! the first four chapters are hers, it's mine from there I HAVE HER PERMISSION, I REPEAT HER PERMISSION!  ON HIATUS
1. A partner's Gaze

After reading some other fics on this site and others after I got an accusation of making Sparda 'OOC' I found out that I was, indeed, OOC with Sparda, so sorry if I offended anyone or anything . I also have to thank Laryna6 for inspiring me to continue writing SxE fics, thanks very much! Oh, and if anyone requests a cameo or a mini-storyline, I'd be happy to do it for them! Sorry for the Midsummer Night's Dream style narration at the start, couldn't help myself!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sparda, Eva, or of course DMC, if I did, there would be a lot more nekkid scenes!

Added note from me (A.K.A Disclaimer disclaimer: I do not own the first four chapters! She told me to copy and paste them! I HAVE _**PERMISSION**_ to continue her fic, go and ask her if you wish.

_A lover's night, a lover's sky,  
Just sit and read and wonder why  
A lover's bond was formed this eve.  
Which caused a lady to conceive._

_A fair maiden and a noble knight,  
Both believing in what was right.  
Their eyes met in a doting gaze,  
A deep blue pool and a dark brown haze._

_This passionate tale is not for the weak  
Or for the brave if so to speak.  
For the strong of heart, mind and the bold,  
Sparda and Eva are now foretold. _

Bang, bang, bang.

The same repetitive sound over and over again as Ebony and Ivory saved an unknowing city from perishment. What's a girl to do? What's a demon hunter to do in fact!

The moonlit sky lit the alleyway that surrounded Eva, no stars per usual, thank you inventor of neon! Why did demons always prefer dark, murky alleyways, didn't they want to smell the roses?

Dumb question Eva, concentrate!

After more and more hunters seemed to be taking a trip six feet under, demon activity seemed to boost, especially tonight, what was so special about tonight? She had the worst luck in everything **ever**, she was used to things like this happening to her, but this has to be luck…right? Nothing had been planned for tonight, nothing.

It almost seemed like they weren't going for her for once, they were all heading for the old abandoned warehouse around a 25-minute walk from Central Park, she just caught them in the nick of time, just her luck.

Contradictions are fun!

They weren't paying any attention to her either, they all seemed willing to get out of combat and nearer the warehouse, what was in there!?

"What are we going to do, my lord?"

Loyalty, they hadn't yet grasped it, but they didn't have time to prepare when they found out 5 minutes beforehand, that not the usual 'record-keeper' as he referred to himself as, was coming to look at the increase of demon activity and a boost of numbers, but himself, The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, deep in concentration, the female hunters cooing over him in the background.

Fan girls, so annoying.

"Has there been a pattern in the deaths of the hunters? Nationality? Bloodline? Anything suspicious about the location they were murdered in?" Sparda said, his voice as soft as his cravat. He was pretty sure he heard one of the girls faint in the background.

"Not that I know of…..sir!" Dara said, tripping over his words. "They've just been killing every hunter they can get their hands on brutally sir! There are only 3 that can really hold their ground, unfortunately, due to the FBI taking all our information, we only managed to keep one, would you like to see her?"

"Please."

Dara went over to the dusty file cabinet and pulled out a quite dusty file. The worst thing about the warehouse was that it was filthy **everywhere**, even the stuff that was protected from grime, but it was secure none-the-less.

"Here we go, Eva Lionheart, she's a gem!" He said, flinging the file to the end of the table, where he was, rather uncomfortably, having a seat.

Eva Lionheart, let's take a look.

He opened the file and a picture fell out. He grabbed the picture before it fell to the ground, taking advantage of his cat-like reflexes. Oh my…

The mystery huntress was a million miles past beautiful. She had long, blonde hair, going to half way across her back, some let loose across her shoulders. Her eyes, a reflection of beauty, beauty held deep in them. Everything about her was perfect, completely, absolutely perfect.

"…..you can see, she's not alone, they're the 2 hunters I was talking about in the photo along with her, Adriana and Mai-Ling. Co-incidentally, they're best friends…..Sparda? My Lord?"

Sparda snapped out of it after it took every fiber in his body not to start stroking it.

"Yes…I see that!" He said, carefully putting the picture away. "Well, they do seem like very capable young gi-"

At that moment, 3 demons burst through the door of the warehouse, immediately followed by the same girl fainting in the background, one of the men trying to get her to at least stand up before Sparda noticed,

Fool, he would later tell her to stop trying to impress the guy she was obviously attracted to and quit being something she didn't want to be and something she wasn't.

"SPARRRRRDA! I WILL-"

"Yes, yes, I know. You will rip the flesh from my bones and present it to Mundus to make a fine rug. Please, do me a favour, tell him if he wants me _that_ bad, to bring a real challenge, not something humans can deal with. Wait a moment, can dust deliver messages nowadays, we'll just have to see, shall we?"

Sparda unsheathed Yamato as the hunters stared in awe. Humans, so easily amused.

The 3 demons stood side-by-side, regular demon formation, he was looking for some spice, but what can you do?

Not even 15 seconds later, the warehouse was even more filthy as the shelves, table and floor were covered in dust, the hunters unaware of what just happened as they didn't catch **any** of the battle, how could he move so fast!? Well that was an idiotic question, as he was the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda after all!

Sparda stood at the front of the room, back facing the others. They were like children trapped in a corner by a giant bully, only Sparda wasn't a bully, nor was he forcing them in the corner, he was just damn powerful!

He turned around to face the hunters and Dara, keeping his calm composure when it was obvious he just whooped ass.

"Well, Ladies and Gentleman, that concludes Demon Slaying 101, and with that, I bid thee good day!"

And with a bow, he exited the premises.

He felt like taking a walk around the area. How long had it been since he was in New York? 100 years or so? He wasn't in the mood to scan his brain right now, there was only one thing that was on his mind right now.

Eva Lionheart.

From afar, he heard gunshots. They seemed to be coming from near the warehouse, was he really that far away from them already? He turned back and started walking towards the warehouse again; he didn't want that girl injured the one that was always fainting…

After 2 minutes of walking (Yes, he was that fast) he was at the warehouse and there was so sign of demon activity. He didn't like to be careless, so he started searching around the warehouse.

Sparda headed west of the warehouse, to find a blonde-haired girl reloading her guns and rubbing her ankle. Was she hurt? Oh my…

It was Eva Lionheart.

It was her, the woman in the picture, looking as beautiful as ever, and she was hurt! He had to do something.

"Excuse me?" he began. "I couldn't help but notice you were hurt, may I be of any assistance?"

Eva was obviously paying more attention to her guns than him. Maybe he was wrong about her? Dead wrong.

Eva hated it when people tried to play the hero when she got hurt, which of course, wasn't very often, but still, she hated it. She was used to doing things herself and didn't like taking help off others, except for the girls of course, and vice versa.

Eva continued fixing her guns, not paying much attention to the man.

"No thank you, I can manage," she said, not even raising her head to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm oka-"

She stopped dead as she lifted her head from Ebony and Ivory and looked into the stranger's deep brown eyes. Was she dreaming? She had never seen anyone like him before. Platinum-white hair, shimmering brown eyes and the weirdest dress sense she had ever seen before, and she lived in New York! She had to get to know him or else she would regret it for the rest of her life!

"Okay, thanks a lot!" She said, smiling, pretending to be the damsel in distress.

"Good, I was getting worried looking from afar. Care to get on my back, or would you like to be carried in my arms?" He said, winking.

Carry!? She thought he only meant helping her up, but at least, at this rate, she got to talk to him, and that was good enough for her!

"Piggyback if you don't mind, I wouldn't want to get your lovely coat dirty!"

"Not at all."

"Great, it's a date then!" She smirked.

"I guess it is, milady!"

And with that, she got on his back and set off.

People who R&R get hugs!

The new part of this fic (Absolutely no credit for me) will come up a few days after I post the old chapters because I am only a quarter ways finished.


	2. Knowledge and Acknowledgement

Here is the second chapter of When Paths Collide, Knowledge and Acknowledgement. In this chapter, Sparda gets to know Eva a little bit better, which is always a good thing, R x R please, I'm deprived!

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC; would I be sitting here writing crappy fan fics if I did?**(She thinks it's crap, but it's awesome)**

Disclaimer disclaimer: This is just ladydantesgirl's chapter copied and pasted. I have permission to continue this fic!!! She is not continuing it, So I am!

Here she was, a strong demon hunter, well known, respected…being carried home by a complete stranger after something as silly as a twisted ankle.

"So, shall I ask where you live, or will I spend the whole journey guessing?" The stranger spoke. Eva laughed and gave him a playful tap on the shoulder.

"I live in The Hotel."

"The Hotel?"

"Yea, my dad owns it, the big hotel between Main Street and Park Avenue, not too creative with names, now is he?"

Sparda laughed. "I guess not milady, I can tell he was in the lavatory when creativity was being handed out."

Another laugh as sweet as a rosebud.

"I love my dad though." She began. "See, my mom died when I was young, doing what I was doing, only to protect me, I guess, despite my dad's protests, I've always felt responsible for my mom's death………did I just tell you that!? God, you're really easy to talk to…"

The secret maiden rested her head on his back, taking advantage of both his tall stature and overwhelming kindness. She sighed and took a breath for another sentence. If every person in the world sighed, he would never find a sigh as beautiful as the one he heard that night.

"I'm guessing you're not from here?" She spoke. She had a real talent.

"Yes, may I ask how you knew that?"

"Number one, I'd see a guy in electric blue eye-liner, boob tube, leg warmers and a ra-ra skirt before I'd see anyone from here wear anything like you're wearing!" She laughed, trying hard not to snort like she always did when she was nervous, it made her feel like a geek. Her breathing got more silent, he was getting scared, maybe it was something more serious than a twisted ankle, but then the truth came out.

"Number two.." she paused. "…..There's no one like you in the whole of New York"

Eva rested her head completely on his back, it had been so long since she trusted a human being so much.

Human being.

A few minutes later, her head arose and rested her chin on the top of his head, pretending the moment that caused her to blush didn't happen, didn't want to remember it.

"My dad mightn't have been the brightest light in the candelabra when it came to making up stories, but he was the greatest at telling them. He made stories come alive, but not fairytales like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, real stuff, real legends, stuff demonologists would study, only he made it fun! …..I sound like a bimbo, don't I? 'Fun, yay fun!'"

"I don't think you sound like one at all, milady." The dormant mouse awakens. A beautiful demon hunter who loves myths and legends, is he dead? "But what is your favourite legend?"

Eva thought for about 2 minutes, deep in concentration, when she suddenly clicked her fingers.

"I know!" She stopped suddenly, realizing she was too loud, that the myth's name could only be said with a gentle voice, anyone not worthy of the name should be hung in the gallows.

"Sparda…"

Oh, how he blushed then. What was he getting himself into?

Wow, back to short chapters, R + R if you love meh!

And me PLZ?


	3. Fun, Family And Feelings

Wow, three chapters in one day, I need a boyfriend! Well, anyway, this is the third chapter of When Paths Collide, "Fun, Family and Feelings" Hope you all like, please R & R! By the way, the song in the middle is called "Dance Inside" by The All-American Rejects, if you would like me to send it to you, please leave me a pm with your email address, I will be sending via MSN.

Disclaimer - I don't own DMC, if I did, I would make Dante do anything I wanted! evil laughs

**DD: I have permission to continue this fic...**

Sparda was busying with the usual paperwork per usual. His routine was so ordinary, yet there was nothing ordinary about him. Or what had happened the day before. He put the pen on the desk and sighed. What was wrong with him? Devils didn't get sick; maybe he was feeling a little under the weather? He got up from his comfortable chair and stood by the window, looking out. Last night it had rained so much but now, all that was visible was the bright sun burning his eyes slightly.

Walking back to the desk, he thought about her. The same way he thought about her when he went to bed, when he dreamed of her, when he got up, when he had breakfast and when he was taking a shower. That night, that night…..

There was only 15 minutes separating herself and her home, and she couldn't be more disheartened.

She spent the guts of 25 minutes talking to this stranger, yet she didn't even know his name, which she liked in a way, it was more mysterious. Everything about him was mysterious, but it was working, right? She promised herself that if she ever settled down with someone, they would be honest and loving and sweet, the usual 6 year old fairytale. Sure he was loving and sweet, but what about honest?

Was he only not talking about himself because he didn't want to be asked or she simply didn't ask?

"Here I am, babbling on about myself, and I don't know the slightest thing about you!"

"What do you want to know, milady?"

She loved it when he called her that, after all, she was a weird sort of feminist. Like normal feminists, she liked being independent, strong and self-reliant, but then again, she liked the idea of 'being the woman behind the man', and he was clearly rich and powerful. Was she turning into everything she resented?

No, if anything happened between them, which probably wouldn't Eva thought, she would be with him because she loved him, not because of his money.

Eva obviously hadn't realised how long she paused for until a drop hit her head. Snapping out of quickly, she looked up and saw the heavens opening.

"Great! Just fu-"

Sparda laughed, obviously Eva was trying to watch her tongue in front of him. He didn't mind swearing, but did he look that posh?

"Sorry, I have a habit, I'm a city girl, blame this cruddy hole of a place!" She spoke, giving an innocent discarded can an evil glare, as if the can was a dictator that murdered her family.

He suddenly stopped at a bus stop, brought out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped the bench and sat her down while she stared in confusion.

"Wh…..what are you doing?" She said, worry in her voice. Poor thing he thought.

Eva went to reach for her gun, when his hand wrapped around hers, hinting not to go for it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." He spoke so softly, she didn't have a choice but to trust him with a voice like that.

Why did he sit her down though? Was he tired? She can handle a little bit of rain, if she can handle around 30-40 demons by herself, a little bit of water won't be written on her tombstone!

Sparda took off his coat and wrapped it around Eva's shoulders, ushering her arms into the arms of the coat. She stared at him again, wondering if he was a person or an angel, he wondered how she would react if he said neither.

He bent down again in front of her, the rain still dancing across the distance, almost as if the rain had eyes, watching her blush.

"So, are you ready to set off again, milady? Seeing as you are as good as waterproof…I didn't want to get **your** lovely coat ruined!" He said, turning around to smile at her.

What was so special about hers? It was an ordinary black trench coat, two pockets inside, one for Ebony and one for Ivory, they were well looked after!

She couldn't help but smile, smile at his heart, smile at his wit, smile at his generosity, smile at his perfection.

Smile at him.

Eva carefully got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, enough to support her, yet not enough to suffocate him.

"Aren't you cold?" She spoke.

"Your radiance is my source of heat, milady."

Thank God he didn't have eyes in the back of his head so he couldn't see her blush like a little schoolgirl. Thank God for a lot of things that happened that night.

Especially him.

"So…getting back to the topic of you, what's your name?"

"Well, milady, as you guessed before, yes, I'm not from around here, I-"

"No shit Sherlock!"

She was so humourous, he loved it so much.

"Well, as I was saying, I'm from Europe, quite a small village, I rule there, but I'm afraid, if you were to speak my name, I would have to cut off a piece of your tongue, milady."

"Shit!"

"Indeed."

"Then what do I call you?"

"I don't mind."

Eva thought long and hard. She always wanted a pet as a child and had spent ages thinking up names for dogs, cats, fish, lizards, spiders, pet rocks, everything! This was her chance, she guessed.

"Fair enough, maybe I'll give you the worst name in history, ever **ever**!"

"That's fine by me."

"Hmmm…..how about…." She laughed for a minute, thinking how ridiculous this would sound.

"Jason."

"Jason!?"

"Yea, you got a problem?"

"No, that's the point milady, that's not a very bad name, now is it?"

"Maybe not, but it sounds ridiculous when I would call you it. Mr Fancy Pants with a hot name!"

"Number one, call me it, milady? So you plan for this not to be our only encounter?" He winked at her, and per usual, she could feel her cheeks warming up.

"And number two, a hot name? Are you implying that I am not 'hot'?"

She smelt an opportunity to be witty.

"Well, as you said…." She said, clearing her throat and lowering her head, obviously doing a man's impression. "'Your radiance keeps me warm, milady', implying you're nothing without me! I win!"

"But I…you….don't twist my words, milady…" Sparda said, obviously confused.

Eva was about to say something, until she heard one of her favourite songs in the background.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
Lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking  
Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly  
And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly.  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song. _

Eva sighed at the song. It had been on her tape player all morning while she was getting dressed and having breakfast, she loved it so much, it was almost irony.

Was it a sign?

She started playing with her mood ring, which wasn't easy for Sparda to miss, and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"What's that, milady?" He spoke, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It's a mood ring, the colour changes to match your mood, I know all the colours off by heart, aren't I smart?" She smiled, sticking out her tongue.

"Indeed you are. And what does purple mean?"

She stuttered for a moment.

"I….it means happy!" She laughed.

Wrong! …….Lovesick…..

"This is where you live, right milady?" He spoke, staring at the neon sign.

"Yep, home sweet home!" She chuckled, hinting to him to let go of her.

There was a bench outside The Hotel, he leaned down beside it and let Eva go, still grabbing her by the shoulders to support her. What would he say? Recent polls showed that 70 of parents who had hunters for children didn't know they were actually hunters, should he respect her privacy or tell the truth?

Eva rang the doorbell, a distressed look on her face.

"What's wrong, milady?" He enquired. She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"This is it, isn't it? We're never going to see each other again, are we?" Eva frowned, eyes now staring at the ground and head drooped down.

He slipped two fingers under her chin and raised her head.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He whispered gently, lowering his head to meet hers, going lower, lower, until their lips were open, awaiting each other's, then the door opened.

"EVA! YOUR DAD IS WO-….Oh my.."

Suddenly, their heads broke apart, staring in the opposite directions, while the small, fat lady stared in disbelief at the sight she just witnessed. Sparda cleared his throat.

"Um…excuse me, madam, I'm afraid your…..niece? Well, um, niece. I'm afraid your niece has twisted her ankle hu….helping me with the shopping, she insisting, I couldn't resist, I am very sorry for her injury, you have my permission to send any medical expenses directly to me!"

She had never seen him like this in the hour or so of knowing him, it was so cute!

"Mhmm!" The lady spoke. "And what exactly were you doing accepting a young girl's help carrying shopping when you're obviously a….strong….gentleman with a lot of b-"

"AUNT PEARL, IF YOU LOWER YOUR EYES ANYMORE I'LL CUT THEM OUT AND USE THEM AS PING PONG BALLS!"

Sparda couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine then!" Pearl said, rolling her eyes. "Come on Eva, get in out of the rain, I'll put something on it, and I won't tell your dad you got it hunting!"

Eva hopped in the hallway, quickly hopping back out, as if she forgot something. She stood, facing Sparda.

"Thanks….a lot….for helping me…and trying to cover for me….and-"

"Eva, I think your aunt is getting restless."

"She's not really my aunt, she's my dad's best friend, I just call her it because she's almost like family to me and my dad."

"My dad and I."

"Shut up!" She giggled.

"EVA! GET IN HERE….**NOW**!"

"I better go…" She whispered.

"I know."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Take care…" he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Wait! What about your coat?" She asked.

"Keep it." He winked.

'Aunt' Pearl came and stood at the doorway, taking Eva's hand as she hopped to her.

Sparda watched her for every second until she left. As he was walking away, he was pretty sure he heard "Eva's got a boyfriend! Eva's got a boyfriend!" being sung in the hotel.

Another day Eva, another day.

"A penny for them!" Maggie said, putting the tray with the tea set on the edge of the table.

Sparda quickly snapped out of it.

"Err…thank you!" He said.

Maggie was one of Sparda's maids. When asked to describe her, he would always say, "Well, that girl could turn The Depression into Happy Hour." If anything was troubling him (which was rarely the case) he always knew whom to turn to.

"So what's up with you doll? You've seemed really out of it when you came back last night, without your coat I might add! How did the meeting go?" She asked.

"Good."

"Good, is that all you have to say?"

"I don't really know, I think something's wrong with me." He started. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, dear God, I can't even drink tea!"

Maggie's Rule No 1: Never get between Sparda and his tea.

"I think someone's put a spell on me."

"Hmmm….did you meet a girl?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"'Cuz I don't think it's a spell sweetie….it's love!"

Wow, LONG chapter! R + R go raibh maith agat! (It's Irish for "Thank you very much")


	4. 3b A Ruthless Reality

Hello all! This is Part 3b of When Paths Collide, A Ruthless Reality, I called it 3b because it wasn't quite 4, but it did come straight after 3, plus Sparda had most of 3, might as well give Eva some time in the spotlight! Anyway, R + R please, I am a desperate little child!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sparda, Eva, DMC or Coca-Cola, if I did, there would be one hot ass coke advertisement (or 'commercial') in the future!

**DD:I have permission to continue this fic...**

"Owch!" Eva shouted. "What are you trying to do, suffocate my leg!? It's just a bandage, no need to wrap it so tightly!"

Aunt Pearl looked up at her from where she was bandaging her leg, she couldn't help but smile looking at her.

"What are you smiling at?"

"…..EVA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! EVA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Not this again!" Eva sighed. It would take Pearl quite a while to convince otherwise.

"Look, a demon snuck up from behind, swiped my leg, I got it and he was there, at first when he asked if I needed help, I didn't think much of it, but then I looked at him, he was so….different. I wanted to get to know him, so I accepted his help. He's a really great guy, but that's the thing, he's a **guy**, we probably won't see each other ever again. Now if you excuse me, if you're done, I'll hop up to my room by myself, I've accepted enough help tonight."

Eva got up from the sofa, got on one foot, and made for the stairs.

"Eva…."

"Yea?"

"….Were you going to kiss him?"

"….Shut up."

Eva flopped herself down on the bed. What a night! First of all the girls ditched her, then she gets attacked by demons! Then she meets…..

Him.

Gah! Don't think about him, Eva! What should we do now? Call the girls? Rub it in their face that if they didn't leave her, her ankle wouldn't be twisted? Watch TV?

Then it hit her exactly what she would do. Eva got on her good foot, plugged in the cassette player and pushed play, right where she left it.

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
Touch sight taste like fire  
Hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
Hands to fuel desire  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song _

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

It was the first time she properly listened to the lyrics, her heart melted to a liquid that belonged to him. She couldn't help it, she had a weak heart.A heart that was all his now.

She was awakened from her daydreams when she heard a knock at the door. Usually she would have done the normal teenager thing, tell them to get lost, but she didn't feel like a teenager anymore thanks to him, she felt like a proper lady, and ladies welcomed guest with open arms, didn't they?

"Come in."

Mark, Eva's father, stepped in with a Coke and a handful of The Hotel mint chocolates. Did he finally find out it was her stealing them? Heck, he even put mousetraps around the place at one point, trying to find the culprit!

"Wow, there's definitely something wrong with you, kiddo, you actually let me into your room without a hissy fit!"

Mark was a man in his mid 40s, tall with dark hair, he still looked good for his age though, she'd seen several women staying there try to flirt with him, thinking he was late 20s, early 30s. She guessed he was handsome to women that age, but there was no one on Earth as handsome as her Jason.

He sat down beside her bed, putting the coke and mints on the drawer beside her bed.

"Dad, you can stop calling me kidd-"

"Shh, listen for a minute. Pearl told me that you got that injury from helping some gentleman with his shopping."

"Yea?"

"What I'm saying is….I don't believe that for a second."

"Well it's the truth, you're just going to have to trust me!" Eva lay, arms folded on the bed.

"…..Were you demon hunting?"

"No!"

"Do you swear?"

"Yes!"

"….On your mother's grave?"

"DAD!"

Mark's calm face turned to a frown as he gazed at his daughter, the spitting image of the one her loved so dearly.

"You're lying, aren't you?" He whispered.

"No Dad, I'm not lying, I just can't believe you could say something like that! You're the one that puts a wreath on her grave every Sunday because you want her to 'Rest in Peace', you're the one that doesn't want her name mentioned in this place because you want her to 'Rest in Peace', and here you are, the biggest hypocrite in the world, trying to make her swear on her grave! Well I've got news for you, Saint Lionheart, Saint Lionheart, Saint Lionheart. Saint Lionheart, my mother, died because of me, now GET OUT! Get….out…."

"Eva.."

"GET…..OUT!!!!!!"

Pearl quickly ran up the stairs and burst into Eva's bedroom.

"What in the name of God is going on here!?"

"Nothing." Mark said, standing up from the bed. "…I was just leaving so Eva could get some rest, that's all…"

Eva's dad walked towards the door, giving her one last look before he left, only to see Eva glaring at him coldly from her bed.

As soon as he left, Eva dug her head into her pillow, she didn't cry though, crying was a sign of weakness, and she was weak enough as she was, letting herself fall for someone she knew for only an hour.

What's a girl to do?

What's a girl in love to do?

Wow, angsty chapter! R + R please!


	5. Questions

**Hiya, uh I have been given permission to continue this by **ladydantesgirl **to continue this, like it says on the last chapter of her drabble fic Precious moments.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own devil may cry, if I did it would be as entertaining as it was, but with less angst. This id not as good as Lady Dg but it it's getting there so all credit still going to her thanks. Well, I think I covered it all so, see ya at the end of the chapter!!!**

**The carrying on of when paths collide**

* * *

Maggie just finished her shift and was preparing to leave Sparda's manor when she saw him slumped over his desk with an unfinished cup of tea at his side. Curious she decided to investigate.

"Busy guy sleeping?" She said giving him a nudge on the shoulder. His response was a confused groan and then his realization of the fact he had been sleeping.

"Oh this is terrible,"

"What ya thinkin' about that girl again?" She winked.

"Is it that obvious?" He said with a sigh.

"Why are you acting like a wimp, I say, you wing it and go and see her again. It'll do ya good!" She said not saying another word and leaving the manor to let Sparda think over what she was saying. She...was right, Eva was a good thing he was sure of, and she was going to kiss him after all wasn't she? Moping about would not get them closer together. To the hotel!

* * *

Eva lay on her bed thinking of what had happened just two nights ago...Wow she wished she could relive that night again. She couldn't forget his wit and charm, or his kindness. What she needed was a forget me not. She perked up when she remembered the 'gift' he had given her. She hoped to her wardrobe and took a deep breath before a squeal and pulled the delicate coat out. Standing in front of her mirror, she slipped the coat that drenched her on and to waltzed by her self in front of it.

"When will I see you again? Will we meet soon? Or in the distant future?"

"Ehem," A nervous cough broke her thoughts when she automatically stared into the mirror. A look of shock and un-amusement was plastered over her face when Aunt Pearl burst out laughing while guiding a blushing Sparda through the door.

The look on both of their faces was priceless; Eva looking distressed and clueless at the very same moment, and Sparda like a fish on land, turning scarlet and backing out the door, then being pushed in once again by pearl. Well, someone had to break the confusion and silence, and it was a chance to regain his manly, masculine structure too.

"H...Hi milady,"

Eva stepped towards Sparda, causing him to step back without thinking, making Eva worry. _'He is here for something...maybe not me.'_ She thought as she sighed while shooing pearl away from the door and hanging the coat back up. Trying to look on the bright side of looking like a giant stalker in front of Jason, this was kinda even cuter than what he had said to aunt pearl! She sat on her bed silently laughing at him, but at the same time wishing he wouldn't tense himself so much and patting the free bed next to her side. He gladly excepted and began wondering what to say next, he could kill a million demons in three seconds, but he could not tell Eva why he was there in half an hour.

"So...You're...here, at the hotel then Jason?"

Damn! He completely forgot he had not told him her name, he was being a wimp and he wanted to cut to the chase and now was his chance. He stood up in front of Eva caching her off guard and spoke.

"I came here, Milady, to see you again" He winked at her making her turn to mush in her place.

"I see...Well I have a question"

"A...Question Milady?"

"One that I couldn't answer myself because I'm not entirely sure."

Did she know who he was? What he was hiding? It made him think that although he was in love with her...she hated demons, he hated ones that were the way most are, the polar opposite to him, however, he was still one of them. Ironic really. He glanced at her noticing she was still waiting for a reply.

"Oh, uh, anything Milady!"

She gave him a reassuring smile and continued her question. "You know...before pearl...'interrupted us?'"

"Yes?" He shifted further from her, enough for her not to notice.

"Were we? Going...to-"

"I believe we were Milady, so I am here as I promised."

"Thanks for that Jason," She felt feeble for the thought even being in her head but, she wanted Sparda to kiss her. Like he was going to that night they had met, a mutual feeling that they both shared, which meant that he felt something towards her right?

"Would you like to continue where we left off?" He smiled at her when she stared at him blankly, but then responded by puckering her lips with no disturbance this time, entering a daze Eva dragged the kiss to last longer, what seemed like a timeless void of imagination passing through them. Just when they parted and blushed like mad at each other, their privacy was paraded on by a loud smash. Great. Mark was back and he didn't sound too happy.

"Shit!"

"What is it milady?" Sparda asked, puzzled by her sudden concern.

"My dad!"

"I believe there is no reason to fret milady,"

"My father is strict as it is, if he finds you he will rip you to shreds!"

"Highly unlikely,: He muttered

"I really know this sounds stupid Jason but, out the window!"

"What!? No I really don't think so" He stared at her amber ring, since the last time he saw her he had studied mood rings, anxiety. He wished not to calm her any stress so he obeyed. How he felt like the average teenage boy when in reality, he was about 1976 years old, oh well it was good to be doing stuff to lighten his mood, even when he felt out of place.

"Till next time Eva," He winked at her, landing on his feet from quite a high distance. She was impressed. It hit Eva that he had not called her milady but her true name. "How do you know my name Jason?" She shouted out the window.

"Let's just say you are famous around these parts, till next time, milady"

Eva let a deep sigh slip through her lips as she watched Sparda smile at her in awe, unique, smart, and witty, and apparently independent. Perfect female. She flinched when the door knocked. Etching her face away from her Jason.

"Coming!" When she turned back, her heart sank because he...was gone. She closed the window staring at her open armoire and let aunt pearl in her bedroom to answer, not too personal questions about Jason. She didn't really listen or reply to her questions, for she was thinking about that very thing, their very first kiss.

'_Till next time...Jason.'

* * *

_**Peeps liking this? Not as good as the original creator of this fic but I tried, and what do you think?**

**I REPEAT: **_**I have been given **__**PERMISSION to continue this fic by hers truly!**_

**No flaming, no reporting! I have been given **_**PERMISSION!!!**_

Thanks for reading this


	6. Everything or nothing

**Yay!!! Next chapter Set your eyes on this –**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dmc, blab la all that jazz...** **¬¬**

**DD: Um, yea, I really don't own this fic either, but I AM CONTIONUING IT WITH PERMISSION, PERMISSIN PEOPLE!!!**

**Any who...**

**------**

Aunt pearl was in the kitchen of the hotel filling in a room service order. She placed an old pair of over expensive oven gloves on the side of the counter and let a deep sigh out. By the sounds of it, Eva was having fun. She should be, she had been in her room for most of the weekend, seems like that Jason guy has her flustered. Right now she was in her room discussing something with Adriana and Mai-ling.

-------------------------------

"Soo, if we hadn't scanned the area finding no demons we would have met this Jason?" Mai-ling chuckled smirking at Eva.

"And he actually entered-this-room?" Adriana giggled.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Stop bombarding me with all these questions!!!" Eva yelled clapping her hands over her friends' curious mouths.

When she had decided it was safe to un-grip their mouths, she relaxed, falling back on her bed and daydreaming about her Jason.

"We are really sorry Eve," Adriana joined her on the bed "One more question..."

With a growl, she replied "What?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mai whispered.

Eva nonchalantly stared at her for a few seconds then shouted "Over there!" Mai fell for her bate as a pillow came strait her way, knocking her off the computer seat. Laughing manically she looked out the window that saved her secret to find, lots of people running, even sprinting for their lives.

"Well well, looks like we've got another party invitation." Without saying anymore, the girls equipped themselves with all their required weapons and ammunition.

"I have something to show you two..." She walked over to the corner and pulled a square of carpet away to reveal a trap door.

"How do you get down there?" Mai-ling asked.

Eva opened her wardrobe and pulled out a belt.

"A belt is too short to climb down on."

"Yes, however, a belt on a belt on a belt on a belt on a belt should work!"

They looked at Eva as if she had just said her best friend was a cannibal, and then stared at the seemingly endless rope of belts.

"I-s that...safe?"

"No, and it's most likely to snap if we don't go down quick enough. But we will just have to wont we?"

Next, she secured the belt to a metal hook that disguised the compartment.

"How do you have all the right equipment for the situation Eva?"  
"This building is very old, and I made sure I hade the 'special' room. Who is going to go first?"

Mai-ling and Adriana stared at each other and shouted in unison "You!"

Well, she couldn't expect them to try out her invention, and there was a demon waiting for them.

"Fine..."

Like a professional, Eva dived down the hole, grabbing on to the belt before she fell to her death, sliding down and jumping off three quarters of the way.

The two girls peered down the hole and waited for Eva's all clear to go.

"You next!" Adriana said pushing poor Mai out, but Eva reluctantly broke her fall.

"Come on! The rush of people is neatly gone!"

"Yaahhh!"

Now all three were down 'safely' they devised a plan to kill demons.

"Shall we split up again like last time?"

"Yea we should, and then meet back at the warehouse."  
"Agreed,"  
With that they ran in separate directions to find the central cause of the rioting.

----

Eva panted with every last breath she had, her legs begging her brain for mercy, but her mind not giving in to her weak temptation.

'_Don't be weak Eva, there is something big there and you are gonna be the one to add it to your list of defeated enemies!'_

She stopped at her destination and pulled her guns out for cover while she leant her back on the warehouse. She knew that it was a bad idea to attack a demon when she was to out of breath to even stand up. After a minuet or two of catching her breath back, she observed the familiar surroundings but to her surprise it seemed there was nothing there.

"No, there has to be something there," She mumbled.

She stepped further into the warehouse, straining to see in the pitch blackness because of the years of dust that incased the windows. Either they were re- opening the warehouse or there was a colossal demon silhouette approaching her. She mimed the shadow a few steps, until her focus was penetrated by the obstreperous steps of the scum. Eva's breath became heavier when the loose tiles of concrete quaked at the enemy's movements. Before she spoke she readied her guns.

"Show yourself!" She demanded in distress, first she falls in love with a guy in a matter of two hours, then pestered by her friends and now she is letting a _**Demon **_intimidate her.

"YOU! A **PATHETIC** HUMAN GIVE ME ORDERS!!!?"

Eva soaked in the insult he had given her and snapped out of her soft tone into the huntress she was.

"Yeah what about it? At least I'm not cowering in the dark! What are you, afraid of the light? Wouldn't be surprised."  
"You want to see me? Then here I COME!" Making one last step towards the girl, he mocked and chuckled sinisterly at her expression.

"Looks like I'm going to be fighting a retarded dog, (no offense at all ) this could take what? Five minuets?"

"I'm afraid young earthling...that your cockiness is blinding you, I WILL eliminate you,"

"Not if I do first!!!!" She yelled firing copious amounts of ebony and ivory's bullets towards Cerberus. She stood and watched in curiosity as the dog swallowed them like sweets and regurgitated black ice. This dog, had...eaten her bullets? Well that was just a few of her bullets, no holding back now.

"Eat these!" Eva boomed diving forwards with a bark.

Unfortunately her last round of ammo was up. Watching the feeble human drop her guns in shock he pricked his chest up and aimed the frozen bullets strait towards her, however Eva defended herself by plunging to the ground that had frosted over.

"I don't give up that easily!" Eva sprinted towards the demon placing every molecule of strength she had into her movements as she flung herself at the demon not even fazing it but instead her firing full speed into the warehouse wall making a huge vibration across the shelter.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarhue!" She shrieked colliding with the force of the metal, barely conscious.

"Leave. Her. ALONE!" A man, no a demon came swinging towards Cerberus with an amazing sword equipping him. With no hesitation he landed on the three headed dog's back and turned him into a...a two headed dog. (T.T). Eva stared at the battle before her fiercely trying to keep her eyes open, all the while hearing a familiar voice soothing her painful condition.

"_Stay with me Eva...I'm coming..." _

Her wounds seeped more and more blood, till it was impossible for her to stay conscious. As the mysterious man yelled out the dog took its final breath before erupting into a cloud of blue smoke. He ran over to Eva and placed his hands on her head, restoring her health until she was almost fully healed. Her eyelids flickered open slightly, to see her savior. As her eyes were winced and only just ajar it appeared to be Jason.

"J, Jason?" She whispered her voice barely audible as he healed the rest of her. She hazily sat up and gradually pulled herself out of her dazed state. He was...he was a demon, whoever he was.

"Wh, who are you? And, why do you look so familiar?"

There was no use trying to hide his identity after what she had just witnessed, now or never.

"Because I am someone you know, milady..." He seemed to be anxious because he avoided eye contact with Eva. Dismayed with the revealing of Identity she had just been shown she flinched out of his grasp and stood up.

"Jason!!! God! Who the hell are you!! What are you? Why did, but, but you-"

"-I know I haven't been honest, but the thing is, the world, or the underworld, is out to get me..." He hung his head in shame.

"So tell me your real name..." She looked him in the eye coldly, seeming like every bit of teen dazzle and love for him had suddenly faded. He looked around before continuing with her request. "My name is Sparda,"

"The legendary _knight_ Sparda?" She said stepping backwards "Oh my god I am such and idiot!" She yelled limping backwards towards the exit.

"Milady,-"  
"-D...Don't call me that...Sparda. I knew it was too good to be true, no guy is perfect, or special..." tears swelled in her eyes.

"But we can't just-"

"-Yes we can...Sparda. Don't come near the hotel! And I never want to see you, again. Not just because you are a devil, but because I don't now what else you could be hiding from me!!!" She ran out the exit not looking back towards Sparda. He stretched out a hand willing to chase her, but his intuition stopped him, it was true. What woman could love a demon...?

---

**Bum Bum Buuuuum! Left a cliff hanger for ya wait till, the next chapter to find out!**

**Oh and thanks Dante's Blade and ladydantesgirl for the support **


	7. Lick the wounds

**Meh! I have rejected this chapter after rewriting it so many times, It's not brilliant, but the next chapter should be much better so forgive me for this pathetic excuse for a chapter -- **

**D:Don't own devil may cry same old storey**

**DD:Don't own this fic either, Ladydantesgirl does I have _PERMISSION TO CONTINUE_ THIS FOR HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

--------

Eva had her injured body forced up on a prehistoric oak tree. The bark tore at her shirt and forced her to let out a howl. Her muscles ached all over like the morning after a big sport event. How could she explain this to Pearl? The man she admired turned out to be a Demon in disguise and she had humiliated herself in front of the legend? In a moment of overpowerment (my Beta says it isn't a word but you can never tell with it so...) she allowed herself to skim down the plant and onto the ground. Her breath was escaping her mouth with tiredness, which was a sign she had to discontinue her pursuit home. Untainted drops of crystal crawled down her soot and dust covered cheeks in addition to her mascara.

Eva was having flashbacks of her mum shaking her awake on Mondays to go to school and her refusing.She dazed in and out of exhaustion. Obviously Sparda had healed nothing but her wounds. Maybe he wasn't a legend after all. Her mother's smeared immage gently faded.

---------

Aunt pearl scampered around the house in panic of Eva's absentness. Her father would be fuming if he knew where she was. Luckily she covered for Eva by finding an old Halloween dummy and sticking it in her bed with the covers over it. He was very gullible and not careful so he only opened the door to see if she was in bed as pearl said.

"Pearl!"  
"Yeah?"

"I'm going to run some errands, a foreign couple want to spend a month here...that will be a lot of money."

"Go already!"

Chance rescued them as he exited the back kitchen way, just as he left a frail knock sounded from the front of the hotel.

"I...Its' m-me, Eva."

She plummeted all she was doing to the ground to hold Eva up. She failed to comprehend why she was tearing up. After all she was such a strong individual, and a feminist.

"Eva, what's wrong? Have you been hunting?" Her voice was unusually stern and serious.

She sniffed. 'Just, leave it pearl."

"But,"

"I SAID LEAVE IT!"

"Grouchy!" Pearl muttered under a cough.

"I can't go on like this, I'm.So.tired. Just promise one more thing before I go to bed."

"Okay,"  
"Don't tell father,"

"All right,"

She continued going upstairs with her mind not present while at the same time Aunt Pearl could do nothing but gawk in disturbance at how depressed Eva was.

'_Looking like such an idiot isn't what I'm used to.'_ She forced herself to open her petite wardrobe and pull out the jacket, this time not taking care to make sure it didn't get caught on anything. Shortly after gazing at it and absorbing the sweet smelling fragrance of the jacket she commenced to collapse on her bed.

"Demons..." She garbled under her breath engrossing the atmosphere around her and releasing it.

-------

Sparda felt equally foolish. When he arrived at his manor he did not do the first thing he usually did. He went strait to his studies and sat in his chair. Not even lifting a book up to peek inside at the depth, information and entertainment he could find inside. Now Maggie was scared. First no tea, now no books! What was this girl doing to him?

"Sparda what's wrong sweet?"

"It's my fault, she was taken by surprise and she ran away,"

"You didn't tell her who you were?"

He stared at her as if Eva was standing before him before replying "No."

"Didn't anyone tell you a relationship can't be built around lies?"

"No, however isn't there an exception for my lie?" Really, what was he suppose to say!? 'I'm a demon who saved the world about 200 years ago I'm like nearly 2000 years older than you and I just like you?'

Maggie sighed and stood right in front of Sparda. He would thank her by the end of the day if it killed her!

"You know Sparda...I contemplated slapping you...however I'm not going to. But knowing that you are very charming but don't know how to deal with the female gender, I will teach you everything I know."

--------

On the following daybreak after a well deserved rest Eva awoke feeling much better than before. All her uncomfortable tenderness seemed far behind her, and her mood also hung into a better direction. She leisurely sat up extending her tense muscles and taking the morning's therapeutic effect on her in. "well, I promised I'd help in the foyer today so I should get up!"

After a cleanse she was ready to go, and practically skipped to the foyer.

'_And note to self Eva, stop talking to yourself immediately!'_

_-----------------------_

**I know it's been ages but the aftermath of the confrontation had my brain clouded. And I know a pathetically short chapter but no worries! Because I have the next chapter filled with ideas and I've just about started it so I'll see ya then!**


	8. welcome to stay

Eva frowned discouragingly, being happy was not proving to be as easy s she had expected it to be

Next chapter! Pretty sure it's longer than usual so dig in!

D: don't own DMC yada dada

DD: I am not original writer of fic! LADYDANTESGIRL HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSON TO CONTINUE IT!!

--

Eva frowned discouragingly, being happy was not proving to be as easy as she had expected it to be. Gradually, her cheerless smiles had turned into frustrated frowns, and it was beginning to slow down business around "The hotel". Aunt pearl would not be fooled by it much longer, and she was beginning to depress herself as well. As for her father, he was too busy to notice. _Usual dad_ she thought.

"Miss...Lionheart?" A voice inquired.

"Huh?" Eva asked, darting her head up. The man addressing him wore a long beige trench coat, with a hat cloaking his face. He appeared to be old, as he had grey hair protruding from the back of the hat.

Eva realized she was staring and swiftly searched her mind for a question to break the silence. "Would you like to book a stay...sir?"

"No," He nonchalantly stated replacing his hat on top of his skull.

"Then why would you-"Eva etched closer looking intently at the mystery man's closer features, such as his strong jaw line and suddenly developed a lump in her throat.

"J..J..._SPARDA!?_"

"Shhh!"

"But you-"

"Not in public! Please, Miss Lionheart. May we talk in private?"

Eva growled lividly confirming Sparda's suspicions that she still despised him.

"But what have I really done wrong? I protected you from Cerberus did I not?"

"But you lied to me...About the worst thing possible. And its devils, like you that killed my-"

"Mother. I know, but you and I both know I am not responsible for her demise"

"The last thing I want is you close to me, not even my family talk about my mother unless necessary and you certainly don't have the right to."

Sparda's strong posture wilted as he began to walk desolately away back towards the door, not daring to meet Eva's not so sky blue eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she experienced an unexpected change of heart and began to soften her tense joints and began to demonstrate pity for the demon. In honesty, all he had done was try to impress her, and she had labelled him a creature and sent him away. It was correct that he was not the culprit for the ending of her mother's short lived life, but he only saved every last human on the planet. She couldn't loathe him for that could she?

"Sjason!" She called out, almost forgetting his identity needed to be hushed. Sparda turned, simply staring at her, waiting for her response. He never intended to be cold towards her, but he still had a difficult time empathizing with her in her current position.

"Yes?"

Her face of trouble evolved into a soft smile, as she approached the defeated man staring at his ridiculous smile as she travelled along the reception.

"You have my attention, be it a blessing."

"Thank you, milady."

An all too familiar satisfied grin spread across Eva's face as she heard the nickname she had come to adore, being reused after the detour between each other's conversation.

"So Sparda…I understand you've taken a shine to me…is that true?"

"Yes milady, from the moment I saw your profile I was interested in your very essence."

"…Don't you start using last century's old chat up lines on me!" She beamed up at Sparda.

He chuckled, "I shall try to update my 'little black book' "

"Um…don't mean to jump the gun or anything but, tell me more about your demon-self."

"Well, as you know, I can shift shape into virtually anything."

"Would I ever get to see your demon-self? Or is it like in Greek myths when if a human saw their true self they would explode into a million pieces?"

"This is far from a human myth milady, you would not explode. I could show you whenever, even now if you wish…in a safer environment." Eva scanned her surroundings. They had walked just about a mile away, and the scary thing was, Eva hadn't even noticed. She had been so absorbed in listening to the devil to even pay attention to her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked Sparda.

"Well, we-"Sparda came to a halt, realizing they weren't outside the hotel.

"Do you know?"

"I believe we're a short walk away from my manor…"

"You live in a manor!!" She screeched nearly deafening Sparda in the process.

"Yes. Why are you so astonished by this?" He inquired zooming in on Eva and grasping his chin in his hand.

"Um, well I thought that you'd live in a low-key building or area, and not a giant mansion, I mean, I figured you were wealthy and all, but...Someone's bound to knock!!"

"Ah, but I'm one step ahead of you. You see, if everyone expected me to live in smaller circumstances then they would not search here would they?"

Eva contemplated Sparda's theory. If that was the case then he was near enough untouchable! She began to laugh, and soon after Sparda wanted to know why.

"Because now I don't have to worry about being attacked by the underworld every time I'm with you."

"Every time?" Sparda's eyes brightened after hearing that Eva may like to stay in contact with him. Eva didn't apprehend the motive of Sparda's delight until at least ten steps onward.

"I don't know Sparda. I do enjoy spending time with you."

Silence followed. The ambiance of the quiet was partly awkward, but not completely, as nothing else really needed to be said, at least, until Eva had another question.

"Do you live with anyone else?" She stared Sparda out, intentionally putting him in the hot seat so he told the truth. She was not a woman to be lied to.

"I live with a handful of servants, yes." He coughed uncomfortably, making Eva grin slyly.

"Who, is you're favourite one? And what's his or her job?"

"She's a maid, and her name is Maggie."

"Does she know you're a demon?"

"Certainly, I saved her from a group of the seven sins, and she has gratefully worked for me ever since."

Eva smiled thoughtfully, allowing Sparda to proceed.

"She sounds like a great woman…"

"Loyalty is its own reward milady."

They carried on about five meters ahead before Eva was put to a halt by a Sparda now standing directly in front of her. Even though almost everything Eva had learnt about Sparda pleased her, her newly found knowledge of his heritage frightened her slightly, since she had let her guard down and came unequipped.

"Sparda?"

"Milady?"

"What are you doing?" She treaded back, hearing a stick break in the process.

Sparda became conscious of Eva's fear and again, felt slight pity for her.

"I won't hurt you milady, I just don't want you to see my manor until we get there, there's a long soil path."

"Okay and _why_ can't you just call it a mansion?"

"For the reason that I prefer manor, milady." He laughed blinding Eva with his gloved hands.

He began to walk backward, still alert of every nook and cranny right up to the door of the house. On the way, Eva had tripped twice but in each of those times Sparda had caught her, and as quick as she was in danger she was out of it. Sparda stopped a second time, and Eva was almost tempted to peek, but she did enjoy surprises, so she kept to her word by restraining herself.

"Now I'm going to let go milady, and remember this moment."

"You make it sound as if I'm a 3 year old that's never seen a, 'manor' before now." Eva stated, making Sparda blush.

As Sparda lifted his hands, the gentle sunlight of the fading day welcomed Eva, making the darkness behind her eyelids warmer and brighter, as an indication she could open her eyes. A smile also tugged at her lips as she opened her eyes and witnessed one of the greatest sights she had ever seen. Never in person had she seen a manor but she wasn't about to admit it to Sparda, and it enchanted her. Just like a fairy castle, the building tall, and wide, and Eva fell in love with it from the moment she saw it.

"Damn! It's huge! Wow Sparda!"

"So you like it?"

"Yeah! How many rooms are there?"

"I believe there are one hundred and fifty five rooms, but I'm currently not using thirty six of them."

Eva gawked at Sparda closing her jaw as Sparda released a smirk making her apprehend his bluff, before slapping him on the shoulder.

"How many is there really?"

"sixty six"

"Shit!"

"Remember the maid we talked about earlier?"

"You mean Maggie."

"You'll get to meet her"

"I hope she's not one of those granny maids that hate trespassers." Eva shivered. She didn't want to go down that road again.

Sparda express amusement with another laugh that Eva was beginning to be keen on listening to. "By no means! She often helps me when I'm in need of assistance, and reassures me with other problems."

Eva smiled, "Oh yeah? Give me a topic?"

The only topic he could think of was Eva; NO WAY was he telling her that he asked his maid for support with relationship issues. "I'm-I'm sure that isn't necessary!"

Eva snorted, "You've asked her about me haven't you!"

"You read me like a book milady…" Sparda stated in shame.

Again Eva chuckled, seeing Sparda flush like a beet; she decided to drop the conversation.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"  
Sparda had just cooled down and was heading to the door when from the inside it opened. Low and behold, Maggie stood there in her uniform with a cup of tea that read no. 1 devil on the side.

"I was going to use the china, which makes it warmer for longer when-"When Maggie looked up, surprise clouded her face, and then a cheeky grin merged from her expression.

"Who's this pretty lady?"

"Thank you…Miss?"

"Bah, don't call me miss, call me Maggie!"

"You're Maggie!?"

"I see he's told you about me, why does that surprise you so much darling?"

"Because, you look a lot younger than I pictured you, not that your name is old but that's just the way maids seem to me and-"

"Eva. It's okay." Sparda interrupted, taking her hand.

"OOH! This is _The_ Eva? Well don't just stand outside! Come in! I'll get you whatever you want! And you can tell me a bit about yourself and I'll give you a tour of the 'Manor' why can't he just call it a mansion? Anyways I'll show you what I know because everything else is off limits-"

"Maggie, please let us in." Sparda sighed allowing Eva to go first.

"I apologise for Maggie, she can get a little bit excitable at times." He whispered when Maggie walked ahead.

"I don't mind. She is nice."

"The lounge," Maggie presented ushering Eva inside. When she was gone she gave Sparda a sly wink. Her advice had worked.

--

Well, again it took me a long time to update! But I've updated a chapter from another fic today too, because I always work on a little bit of all my fics at a time, and it was this fic's turn to be finished! Feel free to review, wish me a happy birthday... (It's my birthday later this month. And reviews count as presents... unless you're Ladydantesgirl! XD


End file.
